That's When a Shinobi Cries
by akatsuki girl in america
Summary: Haku has been with Zabuza since she was about seven. Now, at sixteen, she is more to him then just a companion or a tool, though he would NEVER admit his true feelings for the teen. Full of romance, action, a bit of angst, and friendship. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't care for yaoi. I don't really agree with 'gay is okay'. Haku is kinda feminine anyway, so in THIS fic, HAKU is a GIRL. Don't like, don't read.**_

_Haku has been with Zabuza since she was about seven. Now, at sixteen, she is more to Zabuza then just a companion or a tool, though he would NEVER admit his true feelings for the water-wielding teen. Full of romance, action, a bit of angst, and friendship!_

**I do not own anything.**

**Chapter One: When a Girl is Gone**

It was a beautiful day in the small village on the outskirts of Wave country. The sun was shining with unusual vigor, the birds were more then happy in their songs, and the children were laughing a little louder then normal as they played in the streets of the market place.

but the teen-aged girl who was shopping in the market place was not happy. Not happy at all. Her usual smile was not at all present on her pale face. Her long dark brown hair had a dull look and her face a a little clammy.

"Good morning, Haku-chan. do you need some medicine? You look a little ill today," asked the elderly woman who functioned as the pharmacist and doctor for the small town.

"I do not think medicine will heal my problem, Sensei. May we talk inside?"

The woman took in the grim look on the poor girl's face and put the closed sign up on her stand. She stepped out of the stand and opened the wooden door next to it, calling the young lady to follow her inside.

_**~X~**_

Zabuza came in through the back door of the small home he shared with Haku. Small it was, but it was fine for just the two of them. While he left, usually performing small missions for no-goods like Gato, Haku stayed at the little hut, cooking and cleaning and gathering herbs, which she sold to the pharmacist woman, who was too old to go out an pick them all herself.

What was unusual, as he set his sword in the corner by the kitchen, was that Haku was not there. She usually would wait for Zabuza to come home, usually around 9 in the morning, and see if he needed anything before going into the small village to get whatever they needed for dinner. Haku usually had a small breakfast made and ready to eat when he got home.

But today, there was only a note on the kitchen table.

'Zabuza,

Had an emergency in town. Will be back soon. Riceballs are in the Bento Box on the counter.

-Haku'

'What kind of emergency would Haku have in town?' he wondered to himself, but shrugged it off and grabbed the box off the counter. Inside were the rabbit-shaped-riceballs Haku had always made. He took a bite of one as he sat down at the table to discover that they were filled with the extra salmon the girl had cooked the night before. At this time of year, the salmon was cheap and good, which usually meant they ate a lot of it in their meals. Zabuza had never cared for fish, but he way the young girl cooked it never failed to cook it in a way that satisfied his taste buds.

Setting the box on the table, Zabuza went up the stairs to the bedroom that was officially his, but almost always was occupied by Haku as well. He smiled at the memory of waking up the morning before to the girl tracing invisible circles on his shoulders and neck.

"Haku."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama?"

"I have a job today."

"Do you need my assistance?"

He shook his head.

"No. Stay here and practice your techniques. I should return by tomorrow at noon."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as you have fed me, _Woman_."

Haku had giggled. Zabuza was rarely ever playful, preferring the seriousness of a true shinobi to the calm, carefree life Haku decided to lead when allowed to. She loved the occasional banters he allowed himself with her.

Of course, what they had done the night before helped to lighten the mood.

Zabuza sighed and opened the drawer in the bedroom that held the medical supplies. Haku would be unhappy with him if he allowed the single kuni cut on his arm to remain unattended. In his opinion, it was a nick. In hers, it was a potential infection.

As he entered the bathroom, he became aware of the slightly different smell. Haku usually was obsessive about the smells in their little home, but the smell in the bathroom smelt... sick.

'Is there something wrong with Haku? I guess she went to the pharmacist if she felt it was and enough. She'd better be well enough for our next mission for Gato.'

He took a shower and dressed his arm. he was just coming down the stairs when Haku opened the front door.

"Are you alright?" he asked unemotionally.

She bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"It's just... a little... problem."

"How little?"

She held up her pinky.

"That big?"

She nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

She let out a breath.

"I'm pregnant."

**_Not what you were expecting? Please review if you want me to continue! One review and I will add the next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Haku has been with Zabuza since she was about seven. Now, at sixteen, she is more to Zabuza then just a companion or a tool, though he would NEVER admit his true feelings for the water-wielding teen. Full of romance, action, a bit of angst, and friendship!_

**I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Two: When Tempers Fly**

"I'm pregnant."

After about half a second of shock, he was in front of the girl, who was shaking.

"You're _what_?"he hissed.

She gulped.

"I'm-"

"Get rid of it."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at the man towering over her. Had he just said that?

"Zabuza-"

"Do not argue with me! I SAID get rid of it, and you will! Today!"

"No, I won't," she said just as quietly as she had told him she was pregnant.

"You WILL," he growled menacingly, daring her to argue.

"No!"

Now his eyes turned wide. She was, for the first time in her life, glaring at him. She had raised her voice to him, showing a defiant look that he had never seen on the calm girl before.

"I will not 'get rid of it'! I promised my life to you, not the life of our child."

"It's not a child!" he yelled back at the emotional girl.

"It's an abomination! A creature, and I demand that you get rid of it, or get out! and the only way you are leaving is in a body bag!"

Haku gasped at the man she had spent nine years of her life with. He was going to kill her if she didn't kill the child inside her. Their child.

"Please, Zabuza, I beg of you, let the child live. It is my mistake for not taking the proper precautions. It's not the child's fault-"

"Stop calling it a child! It is a monster! It is a THING, it is not a child!"

She suddenly grabbed his hand and put it on her abdomen. He tried to pull away, but she held his hand where it was. After a moment, he was still.

"... what is that?"

She smiled sadly up at him.

"It is his heartbeat."

Being a shinobi enhances all your skills, including your sense of touch. Through her skin he could feel the fluttering inside her womb.

".. it's quick."

"The heartbeat slows as it gets closer to birth, but right now the baby's heart is so small that it has to work faster to pump enough blood."

He mentally swore for allowing her to get him into this position. How was he suppose to convince her to kill an unborn child who had a heartbeat?

"... how far along are you?"

"In between eight and and ten weeks."

He sighed angrily.

"How did you not know sooner?"

"I'm still in puberty. My cycle messes up some times. I didn't think anything about being a month late."

He pulled away slowly. He looked up and could see the layer of sweat on her face.

'She must not be feeling well.' He sighed.

"Go get in the shower. You look like shit."

She let go of his hand and ran up the stairs. As soon as the shower turned on, he swore loudly and punched the wall where she had been not a minute before. What the hell was he suppose to do now? How had he let this happen? How had she gotten pregnant when HE to precautions EVERY time.

'Except once,' a voice in the back of his head called.

Yes, there HAD been one time, when he was too drunk to perform the jutsu that would render his seed lifeless not all that long ago.

"Fuck me," he swore, hitting the wall again, but not as hard.

There was a knock at the door. He look off his bandages and haite ate before answering in case they noticed his picture from the bingo book. He opened the door to a woman a little younger then himself and a man about his age.

"Um, is... Haku-chan here?" the man asked.

"She's in the shower."

She woman glarred at him.

"I would feel better if I saw her?"

Zabuza raised his eyebrow.

"If you want to watch her in the shower, be my guest, though I doubt she'll be very happy."

She glared deeper and pushed past him and RAN up the stairs.

"Sorry about her, it's just, well..."

"Did you hear me screaming?" he asked, as if amused.

The man nodded. Zabuza frowned.

"She thinks I hit Haku or something?"

"You DID yell pretty loud."

He sighed, wanting badly to take a kuni to the crazy woman's throat, though he doubted Haku would like him doing that very much. Like he would stoop so low as to hit a pregnant woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, please REVIEW! **

_Haku has been with Zabuza since she was about seven. Now, at sixteen, she is more to Zabuza then just a companion or a tool, though he would NEVER admit his true feelings for the water-wielding teen. Full of romance, action, a bit of angst, and friendship!_

**I'm still a hobo. I own nothing.**

**Chapter Three: The Mission to Change our Lives**

_He sighed, wanting badly to take a kuni to the crazy woman's throat, though he doubted Haku would like him doing that very much. Like he would stoop so low as to hit a pregnant woman._

After Haku convinced the very upset woman that everything was fine and that it was only an argument, The couple left the small house and Haku sighed, sitting on the couch with a pillow over her eyes. Zabuza silently sat next to the girl and pulled her feet into his lap. She moaned when his thumb pressed down in the middle of her left foot. He never used verbal apologies, and instead rubbed her feet every time he was in the wrong. It hadn't taken her long to figure that out. They had never fought like that before, but he had yelled at her before and had later realized he was wrong. It had only happened a few times, but the meaning was understood.

"Zabuza-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Why do you want me to... have an abortion? Why do you not want a child?"

Zabuza sighed and looked at the girl.

"There's lots of reasons. For one, I am a missing nin. Having a kid... it's one more tie that Mist can use to track me down. For another I have lots of enemies. You are in enough danger as it is without being pregnant on top of it. And another thing, if we had a kid, it would HAVE to learn the ways of a shinobi... and I don't want to corrupt another child's mind."

Haku gave her master a confused look.

"I think I turned out alright, Zabuza-sama. We can work through all those problems. Surely that's not all that is bothering you?"

Zabuza looked a the woman he had known for years- the only woman who knew him- and knew she would see through any of his lies.

"Haku, any child of mine will be a monster- like me. I don't want to see the look on your face when you realize that the child you birthed for me was a monster. Your child should be kind and gentle, like you. Your children are not meant to be monsters."

Haku smiled at the ninja, who looked thoroughly confused.

"Zabuza, you are not a monster. You were misled as a child, and if effected the person you became and the choices you have made. Even though you have learned from your mistakes, society will not allow you to over come the mistakes you have made."

Zabuza chuckled.

"You aways see the best in people... even if it's not there."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Go upstairs and get some rest. I'll be up as soon as I send a messenger hawk to Gato."

"Did you need my assistance in a job?"

"Hai. I'll just have to pass this one up."

"I can still work for a little while, Zabuza. I can do one job."

He shook his head.

"No. No way. I'm not letting my pregnant girlfriend get herself and our child killed."

She smiled.

"You're... not going to force me to get an abortion?"

He sighed and put his hand over her abdomen again.

"No, I won't. I'd have that fucking heart beat stuck in my head 24/7 if I did that. We'll keep the baby... we'll find a way to make it work."

She threw her arms around her lover's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I promise you won't regret this, Zabuza-sama. I'll make sure of it!"

She kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

"Slow down before you fall!"

Haku was too happy to listen to his advise.

**~X~**

"I told you, Gato, I'm not taking this one."

"I paid you already. You will do it."

Zabuza pulled the pouch of coins out of his pocket and tossed to the man.

"Then take it back."

Gato smirked.

"What's the matter, Zabuza? Afraid of a bunch of kids?"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"Kids?"

"The team escorting the bridge builder from Konoha is a green Gennin team. It'll be a simple task, really. there's nothing special about the team. I could always send someone else to do it, but then again, you always do such a thorough job, especially when you bring your little pet along."

"My 'pet' will not be joining me in ANY missions any time soon."

"What's wrong with the boy? Is he too chicken to do a little dirty work? I thought the kid was stronger then that."

"Haku will NOT be going on any missions. If I have to repeat myself, someone is leaving this room in a body bag, and it will NOT be me."

Gato chuckled and snapped his fingers. A shinobi wearing a cloak appeared next to him.

"Sir."

"Send out THE team. I want them to hunter."

"Yes sir."

The shinobi disappeared and Gato turned his attention back to Zabuza.

"Listen to me, and listen well. NO ONE refuses a mission from Gato. So," he said, picking up the pouch then tossing it back to Zabuza," sit tight while my men finish their hunt. We'll continue this discussion then."

**What is Gato up to? Review and read the next chapter to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, please REVIEW! **

_Haku has been with Zabuza since she was about seven. Now, at sixteen, she is more to Zabuza then just a companion or a tool, though he would NEVER admit his true feelings for the water-wielding teen. Full of romance, action, a bit of angst, and friendship!_

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four: The Mission Begins**

_"Listen to me, and listen well. NO ONE refuses a mission from Gato. So," he said, picking up the pouch then tossing it back to Zabuza," sit tight while my men finish their hunt. We'll continue this discussion then." _

Haku was smiling as she walked down the street of the market place, looking for her friend.

"Haku! There you are! I went to your house and worried when you weren't there and neither was your... thing."

Haku laughed at the blond.

"Nana, my boyfriend is not a 'thing'. He was shocked about the baby, that's all. He tends to over-react to things like that. We've talked it out, and he's... okay with us having a baby."

"But not happy?"

Haku sighed.

"You'd have to understand our situation before you could really judge him."

"Then tell me!" Nana sighed,"we've been friends for how long now? A year? Two? You can trust me, Haku-chan."

Haku sighed.

"I don't think anyone would ever understand, even if I explained it a million times. Just be happy for me, okay, Nana-chan?"

She sighed again.

"Fine. BUT, I get to take you baby-shopping when you're farther along! I can hardly wait!"

Haku felt a shinobi presence following her as she walked home. Three shinobi, all rogues, attacked at once. Haku, armed with only chakra, quickly dodged and ran. They followed her and she swore to herself.

'My chakra is unstable because of the baby. I can't run much longer or I'll faint. Where is Zabuza? He promised to be here last night. Something's not-'

Her thoughts were cut short as one of the rogue aimed a kick for her abdomen. She dodged, but was still hit in the side. She fell to her knees and looked up at the now four rogues.

"What do you want?"

They chuckled.

"Do we have time to play before we take her to Gato?"

"Nah. He's waiting for us with that Beast. We'd better get going. We'll have fun later."

Haku was forced to her feet by two of them and they began to run. She had no choice but to make sure her legs kept up. They were only half way to Gato's 'office' when her legs gave out. The rogue snorted.

"What does Gato have to do with a weakling like this?"

He kicked her in the ribs and she gasped, slowly staggering to her legs again. They continued until they got to the place. One of them knocked and opened the door while the two others threw Haku into the room. She collapsed at Zabuza's feet and he swore.

"Haku, speak."

"O-ouch..."

He glared at Gato.

"Was this really necessary?"

The vile creature laughed.

"Come now, Zabuza, they didn't even rough him up. If he really that weak?"

"Zabuza-sama, I think, it's gone."

"It's gone? What's-"

She sat up slowly, holding her sides and looking down, making sure not to have eye contact with him.

"Your son. I'm bleeding."

He looked surprised, then glared at Gato.

"You bastard. Do you have any _idea_, what you have just done?"

**OHHHH... Zabuza's pissed. What's happening next?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please, please REVIEW! **

_Haku has been with Zabuza since she was about seven. Now, at sixteen, she is more to Zabuza then just a companion or a tool, though he would NEVER admit his true feelings for the water-wielding teen. Full of romance, action, a bit of angst, and friendship!_

**I own nothing. At least, I don't think I do. 0.o**

******Chapter Five: Lost Causes**

_"It's gone? What's-"_

_She sat up slowly, holding her sides and looking down, making sure not to have eye contact with him._

_"Your son. I'm bleeding."_

_He looked surprised, then glared at Gato._

_"You bastard. Do you have any idea, what you have just done?" _

Zabuza glared at the mobster, barely keeping himself from running him through with his sword. Haku tried to stand, but sat back down when her master spoke.

"Haku, do not try to stand. You're very pale and I don't need you fainting right now."

She sighed and looked up at the angry man. Gato glared at the group of thrugs.

"What did you do? I specifically said 'no injuries'!"

"N-nothing! I only kicked him twice! He's weak!"

"She."

All eyes turned to Zabuza.

"Haku is a female, and I swear to all the kamis in the world, if I take her home and find out that she miscarried because of this, not a single one of you will live any longer."

Gato snorted.

"Zabuza, have you gone soft? Worried over a little whore and her unborn child? You feel that's more important then this mission. I'll tell you what, either you get this mission finished immediately, or I'll make sure she never has children."

The said 'demon' narrowed his eyes at Gato.

"Are YOU threatening ME, Gato?"

He chuckled.

"Oh, no, Zabuza, it's a promise. If you fail me, your little girlfriend there will pay the price. You can't always protect her,can you, Zabuza?"

He growled and picked the girl up bridal style.

"After this mission, do not expect me to do business with you again."

Gato snorted.

"We'll see."

-X-

Zabuza set Haku down on the doctor''s table. The doctor shook her head and sighed.

"It doesn't look good. Step outside while we get her cleaned up and I'll see if she lost the little one or not. What happened, if I may ask?"

"She was attacked by a rogue ninja."

The old woman frowned, but nodded and Zabuza stepped outside.

"Haku, did HE do this to you?"

She shook her head.

"No, Sensei, Zabuza may have been upset when I told him, but he would never intentionally harm an unborn child. He spoke the truth: I was attacked by a rogue ninja."

"How did you not die?"

Haku thought for a second too long, and the doctor spoke up.

"Do not lie to me, Haku-chan. Tell me what really happened."

"That is the truth. My... boyfriend... used to be a ninja for Mist, but didn't like the decisions being made, so he fled. He saved me from the rogue who attacked me. I interfered with his mission."

It wasn't a lie, only the twisted hissed as the women cleaned the blood off of her.

"It's not as bad as it looked. Let me finish the exam and I'll call your... boyfriend... in to tell you the results."

Haku nodded and sighed. She knew the answer, she didn't need to hear it from a doctor to know that she had lost the child inside her. A few minutes passed as the doctor pocked and prodded her in the most uncomfortable ways. She finally called Zabuza in and explained everything to them.

"I could not find a fallen fetus, which means the child most likely survived. You said you didn't have any pain in your abdomen, only in your side, where he kicked you?"

"Hai."

The old woman nodded.

"It could be that the force of the attack knocked some of your old uterine wall loose, releasing some of the lining and blood much like in a period. It's not uncommon for women, especially young women, to have spotting during their first trimester. I know you have a heavy flow, which could be why it seemed worse then it really was. I suggest you go home and rest. Be careful. You should be able to go on with your normal activities in the morning, but rest for today."

"Thank you, Sensei," Haku sighed as she got off the exam table.

Zabuza picked her right back up and she blushed as the doctor smiled at them.

"It's no trouble, dear. Please try not to anger any more rogue ninja."

"I will try."

Zabuza chuckled to himself and shook his head. He took them home and made Haku the tea she seemed to favor when she was feeling unwell. She took it from him with a smile and a thank you. He sat next to her as he removed his shoes and bandages.

"Zabuza-sama, what do you wish to do?"

"Kill Gato."

She sighed.

"I understand that much. Do we do the mission?"

"YOU are going to stay here like a good girl and rest. I will do the mission by my self."

Haku frowned and set her tea on the coffee table before her before turning to her lover.

"It will be more dangerous for me to stay here by my self. They know where we live now.

He sighed and turned to look at her.

"I do not want you near this group. They are a gennin group from Konoha. The sensei is Hatake Kakashi. He has skill and you could easily get hurt on this mission."

After a long moment of silence, Haku mumbled something and looked away. Zabuza's eyes grew angry and her slammed her into the couch, one hand next to her face supporting him and the other holding her jaw in a fierce grip.

"What did you say?"

Haku allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks.

"I SAID, 'I would have thought you'd WANT me to loose the baby'!"

"Why? Why would you feel like that, when I just revealed your secret to that scumbag Gato?"

"Because you don't want me to have your child."

"We discussed this, Wench! We are having this baby, and we are going to FIGHT to give it the best life we can under these shitty circumstances. And as soon as I get back from this mission, we are moving. I don't care where, as long as it's away from Mist. Maybe I can find a job as a body guard in Tea Country or something."

Haku smiled and put her hand on his face.

"Zabuza, are you saying... that we're not going to be ninja anymore?"

"No, at least YOU aren't. I will not orphan our child if something happens to me. And I'll try to find a good non-ninja job if we can find a place where no one will recognize me."

"Leave your bandages off and no one will notice you."

He nodded.

"We'll figure it out after the mission."

"It's no use arguing with me, Zabuza-sama, I'm still going."

He sighed.

"You will stay hidden unless I need you. And you will wear my ANBU mask. I do not want anyone seeing your face, understood?"

She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Yes, Zabu-kun."

He smirked and leaned closer to her.

"You know we can't," he growled seductively in her ear.

"I know, Zabuza-sama, but we don't have to go all the way. It's been a long time since I touched you."

He growled and his lips crashed over hers.

"Only if you are feeling alright."

Her nip on his bottom lip was enough of an answer for him. He quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs to their room.

IF

YOU

DO

NOT

REVIEW

I

WILL

NOT

UPDATE.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**I said at the beginning of the first chapter that Haku was a girl IN THIS FICTION. I KNOW Haku is NOT a FEMALE. This is a FANFICTION. I can bend the story if I want to.**

_Haku has been with Zabuza since she was about seven. Now, at sixteen, she is more to Zabuza then just a companion or a tool, though he would NEVER admit his true feelings for the water-wielding teen. Full of romance, action, a bit of angst, and friendship!_

**I own nothing. At least, I don't think I do. 0.o**

******Chapter Six: Meeting Team Seven**

Haku frowned as the team's sensei fought Zabuza. They were barely out of the academy, yet they were facing ninja like him already. What was with their village? Why would someone do that to innocent children?

The thought of children made her want to put her hand over her belly, but she resisted. If someone saw her they would use her pregnancy to their advantage. She would never force her child to be what these children were. The life of a shinobi was hard, and Haku refused to force her child to bear that burden.

Haku flinched as Zabuza was tossed against a tree. He was loosing. she needed to step in soon, or Zabuza would be in deep trouble.

"B-but how... can you see into the future?"

The copy ninja smirked under his dark masked, holding up a kuni.

"Yes. This will be your last battle."

I swore silently and hit Zabuza's pressure points immediately with three of my senbon needles.

"You're right. This WAS his last battle," I lied.

"By your mask I can see you are a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the Mist."

"Ah! A tracker!" the blond boy cried.

"Naruto, you don't even know what a tracker ninja is. A tracker is someone who hunts down rogue ninja. When a ninja leaves their village, they carry all kinds of secrets with them- the secrets of their village. Tracker ninja are specially trained to hunt down and eliminate these ninja."

Haku smiled under her mask. This girl was smart for someone her age.

"Very good. I am an elite tracker ninja from the village hidden in the Mist. I have been tracking Zabuza for a very long time."

The blond looked deeply upset. He stepped forward and glared at Haku. Openly GLARED at her.

"Who do you think you are! hey, did you here me!"

"Easy, Naruto," their sensei warned the boy, who grew more and more angry by the moment.

"Sensei, this guy, who's no older then me, took down a big guy like Zabuza with ONE move- like it was NOTHING! What does that make us! We're just kids, fumbling around trying to win a useless battle. How can I except that!"

His team mates looked dejected. They, too, saw his point. The older man set his hand on top of the blond's head.

"If you except it or not, it DID happen, Naruto. In this world, there are kids who are younger then you, yet stronger then me. "

Even though the blond looked upset, the other boy looked down right pissed. Apparently he knew of the children his sensei was telling the blond boy about. Haku teleported to Zabuza and lifted his heavy body. She needed to leave before his pulse returned.

"I must dispose of this body. It holds many secrets. Farewell."

Haku set her kit down and prepared to remove the needles from Zabuza's neck. He grabbed her hand as soon as it was over his face.

"So, you're awake now."

"You're brutal as always, Haku," he said as he pulled her needles out himself.

"You're the one who's brutal. If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will be finished."  
He glared at her.

"Take off that ridiculous mask right now."

"This mask holds many fond memories, Zabuza. It's also very useful, such as for tricking those ninja just now. If I hadn't of intervened, you WOULD be dead right now. THAT much is certain."

"You can 'kill' me all you want, just not through he pressure points in my neck. You're very cruel today, Girl. I think you enjoyed it."

Haku smiled and tried not to giggle. Zabuza was annoyed with the circumstances. That was for sure.

"There was no other way. Don't even try to move. It would take a week for a normal person to be back to normal, but knowing you, it will only take half the time."

Zabuza snorted and closed his eyes.

"Sly and innocent- a deadly combination."

"I don't think innocent is a term you can use with me," she teased.

"You made sure of that a while ago now."

He was quiet for a moment.

"You didn't fight them?"

"No. I simply retrieved you and left. We need to get back to the safe house. You can rest there until you can move again."

Zabuza sighed.

"Right."

Haku had just gotten Zabuza settled in when He entered the room. She groaned. Great.

"Well well well, lookie here. some jonnin. limping home like some pathetic has-been. Coming, I know you can talk. Stop playing possum."

Haku gripped Gato's arm and tightened her hold.

"Do not lay your filthy hand on him."

The two guards attacked and she moved out of the way of the blands.

"DON'T mess with me. I'm in a fowl mood."

Gato growled at the ninja.

"ONE more chance. If you fuck up this time, I'm cutting you off, and then you can deal with the trackers and come after you on your own!"

He stormed out and Haku sighed, sitting back down in her chair.

"Haku, that WASN'T necessary."

"Perhaps not," she agreed," but you can't kill Gato JUST yet. We need him for a bit longer. He does keep the hunters away. It's only a little while longer, Zabuza. Don't stress about it."

He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes.

"Haku."

"...Hai, Zabuza?"

He moved over and held the edge of the blanket up.

"Come here. You can't sleep in that chair all night. It's bad for the baby."

She nodded and slipped into bed next to him. He sighed, prepared to sleep.

"Rest well, Zabuza. I'll keep watch over you tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am NOT a fucking homophobe. My best friend is gay and I love her anyway. That doesn't mean that I agree with it. If you have a fucking problem with that, don't read my fucking story and keep your rude ass opinions to you self, Dickweed. I do not appreciate your damned attitude! And have the balls to fucking LEAVE YOUR ACTUAL USERNAME! Gawd some people are vain!**

**I'm done ranting now. _XD_**

_Haku has been with Zabuza since she was about seven. Now, at sixteen, she is more to Zabuza then just a companion or a tool, though he would NEVER admit his true feelings for the water-wielding teen. Full of romance, action, a bit of angst, and friendship!_

**I own nothing. Except for the dirt on my shoes. Oh, crap, I forgot, I don't own any shoes. :'(**

******Chapter Seven: The Boy in the Forest**

"Damn it, Woman! I said I was healed! Now stop poking and prodding me!"

The dark-haired girl sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just worried. You said that tomorrow is the day we are to attack. I wanted to make sure that there was nothing that would hinder your success. Forgive me."

Zabuza groaned and brushed his hair out of his face as he looked at the girl who was near tears.

'Damned hormones. I swear to KAMI she is never, EVER having another kid. What was I thinking?'

Look, Haku, I'm fine, alright? If it makes you feel, go find some of those herbs of yours and make me some of your special tea."

Zabuza almost shivered at the happiness that shown in her eyes.

"I... I'll be back soon. Do not go anywhere. Promise me."

"Alright, alright, Geesh. Just get going."

Within a minute, Haku was changed and ready to go in search of the herbs she needed for her medicinal tea.

Haku smiled as she walked through the forest, looking here and there for any sign of the herbs she needed. She had just spotted one of the herbs when she saw something on the ground a few meters away from her. Upon closer inspection, she found it to be the uncontious body of one of the ninja Zabuza had faced with the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. It was the loud-mouthed blond boy. She rolled him over so that his face wasn't planted into the ground. He had scars on his face that looked like whiskers. What was this boy?

Slowly, his eyes opened and she smiled.

"Hello. I see you are awake."

He sat up and looked around for a second before smiling and nodding.

"Who are you?"

"Just a villager. Tell me, what are you doing out here all by your self."

He grinned.

"I'm training!"

She looked upon him in mock surprise.

"Training? For what?"

"To be a better ninja, of course! I can't beat my rival if I don't train! And I'm on a super important ninja mission too! If I'm not careful, the enemy will attack and I won't be prepared enough to protect my team!"

"I see. Why did you become a ninja?"

The boy looked utterly confused by the statement.

"Eh? 'Why'?"

Haku nodded to the boy.

"Yes. What is your purpose? Do you have someone who is precious to you?"

He grinned.

"Well sure I do! I have my team, even if Sasuke is a Teme. And I have my village. A shinobi's meaning is to protect their village with their lives. That is my purpose. And to become Hokage."

"Hokage?"

He nodded eagerly, happiness glittering in his child-like blue eyes.

"Yeah. The Hokage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He's the bravest and the strongest of all the shinobi in the village. It's his job to protect the village and in return for his protection the village loves and respects him. That's my dream. To be loved and respected. What about you? You're obviously not a ninja, but do you have a purpose? A meaning?"

"Well, I suppose. Even if I am not a shinobi, I want to protect eh ones I love with my life too. and I want to serve my master to the best of my abilities. But I'll soon be useless. I wonder if my master will abandon his broken weapon."

The kid snorted.

"That's stupid. People aren't tools. I'm sure you're not useless."

Haku smiled at the naive boy.

"I can not serve my master when I have a child to care for too."

The blond looked intrigued. He looked at her with a face full of awe.

"You're pregnant? That's so cool! But you look so young."

Haku sighed and looked at the small stream before her.

"I'm just small. My master likes me small. He'll be displeased with me when I'm as big as a house and can't do the tasks assigned to me. I suppose it is because of my mistake. I should have taken precautions against these things."

He frowned and pondered a though for only a moment.

"Well, it's your boyfriend's fault too. He should have thought about the consequences too."

Haku giggled. She couldn't help it. He was so cute.

"My master is at no fault. It is the woman's responsibility, as it is her body. But I do suppose it would not have hurt him to try to save himself this trouble."

"But it's not all bad, right? I mean, you get a kid out of the deal. Even if it's a hassle, isn't it special enough knowing that you gave someone life? That you gave a contribution to the future? Doesn't that make it all worth it?"

Haku grinned widely at the boy.

"Yes, you are right. You don't seem like the type to do such deep thinking so young."

He frowned and looked sadly at the ground.

"It's because, I'm an orphan. My mom I know died when a demon attacked our village. I think my dad did too, but it's possible that he just didn't want me. I think a lot about what it would have been like if I had at least one of them by my side growing up. I'm thankful to them that they gave me a life, so that I can become Hokage and make them proud of me, even from the after life."

"I see. I, too, am an orphan. Both of my parents are dead. I was young, about seven or eight, when my master took me in. He cared for me as his own and now protects me as I protect him. I must go now. I must get these herbs back home so that I can make my tea."

"Tea?"

"These herbs have healing abilities. If prepared properly, they have the ability to heal minor injuries almost instantly. By master sent me out to find them. I must get back to him quickly. Thank you for your visit."

"Eh, wait! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?"

"Haku. Just Haku."

"I'll see you around then, Haku."

"Hai. Have a good day, Naruto Uzumaki."

Haku stood carefully so as not to trip and then ran off towards the safe house. Zabuza looked up from his spot on the bed as he cleaned his sword.

"Haku, what took so long?"

"I ran into one of the ninja from the other day. He had no clue as to who I was and basically told me his life story. I have the herbs. I whall make to tea while you wash yourself up. It has been days since you have moved much. Go on. There is a towel in the bathroom and a robe."

Zabuza's eyes darkened. Before she could blink, he was before her and his lips dominated hers. She moaned as his body pressed against her tender flesh.

"Haku, make love with me."


End file.
